bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part X
I think so far I have only made battle scenes......I'll change that next part.....maybe.... Winter deflected the pirate's electric bullets with Revan, slowly advancing on him. He had already slain his partners, a dancer and a strategist. The pirate was the last. Winter swung Revan in an arc and slapped the gun from the pirate's hand. The pirate slumped to the ground, exhausted and defeated. Winter raised his sword. "Winter, no!" Rowgen tackled Winter from the side, stopping him from slaying the pirate who scrambled away. Winter snarled at Rowgen and pushed him off. He slashed his sword at Rowgen who blocked with his strange shield. Winter continued to batter Rowgen's shield with Revan. Finally, Winter lost his patience. "STEEL FURY!" He shouted and blasted Rowgen back. Rowgen rolled, landing in a crouch. He aimed his rifle at Winter who was advancing in his colossal exoskeleton. "Refined Bolt." He muttered. The electric blast that was fired hit Winter in the chest, blasting him back and dissipating his exoskeleton. Winter got back up and charged Rowgen, knowing he would be weakened from using a special move. He was wrong. As Winter came close, Rowgen jumped forward and rammed his shield into Winter's face. "Gah!" Winter shouted. He dropped Revan and began to wrestle with Rowgen. They rolled about kicking up dust and putting the other units on there toes every time the two almost rolled off the flimsy wooden bridges that spanned the wetlands. All the units rushed to the edge when they finally did. "Do you see them?" Tia asked. Will shook his head. "No. Water's too murky." He replied. The units waited for what seemed to be forever when finally, Rowgen burst out from the water with Winter over his shoulder. Will and Kajah helped him up. Rowgen didn't even seem out of breath. "How did you beat him? Winter has been wrestling for most of his life." Kajah asked. "Was in the military in the Sama Kingdom. I still remember some of tricks." Rowgen replied. Will looked up at that. "You remember your past life?" Will asked, amazed. Rowgen looked away. "It helps being a traitor." He said bitterly. His tone said it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. So the other units left it alone. They had set Winter down under a tree where he lay there unconscious. "Is he ok?" Will asked Tia. "Yes. He's fine. He might be mad at Rowgen though." She said. Rowgen waved his hand dismissively. "I've faced down worse than a grief-driven summoner." he said. Will looked at him skeptically. "I still don't think you should have done that." Will said. "You said he needed to snap out of his grief. And I don't see you doing anything to do that." Rowgen said. "I don't disagree with you trying to snap him out of his grief. I disagree with your methods." Will said. Rowgen shrugged indifferently. "Got to get things done." He simply said. Not far away, two warriors fight in the Monster's Nest.... Lario shot down two more skeletons then ducked as the cloaked figure he travelled with jumped over him, swinging his sword. After weakening the enemies in the wetlands, they proceeded to do the same in the ruins then the nest. Cloak, as Lario had begun to call him, stood up from his crouching position and gestured toward the Tower of Mistral. "This is as far as we can go for now. Only a summoner can break the seal on the tower entrance." Cloak said. "So we wait?" Lario asked. "We wait." Cloak confirmed. They both turned and looked off into the distance, wondering where their destinies lay. Category:Blog posts